


Gotham Chronicles

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, GCPD, Gen, Organized Crime, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Gotham City ist ein Brennpunkt im organisierten Verbrechen. Nicht nur die Fehde zwischen den Mafiabossen Carmine Falcone und Salvatore Maroni sorgt für Aufsehen. Auch Fish Mooney, Oswald Cobblepot und Andere kochen ihr eigenes Süppchen. Das GCPD steht den Vorgängen in der kriminellen Unterwelt fast hilflos gegenüber, was vor allem der junge Detective James Gordon nicht akzeptieren kann und will. Und zwischen den Fronten steht die junge Nina, die unfreiwillig in den Machtkampf um Gotham hinein gezogen wird.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mord in Chinatown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Story ist aufgrund der Trailer noch vor der Premiere von GOTHAM entstanden, weswegen sie nicht unbedingt mit den ersten Episoden konform geht.
> 
> Bei der Ausarbeitung meiner Idee hatte ich Unterstützung von AhriBizarre und MsRitchie.

Detective James Gordons gute Laune sank schnell in Richtung Nullpunkt, als er und sein Partner Harvey Bullock aus ihrem Dienstwagen stiegen. Bis vor knapp zwanzig Minuten saßen die beiden Polizisten noch an ihren Schreibtischen im GCPD und diskutierten darüber, wie sie am besten mit dem jugendlichen Taschendieb verfahren sollten, der kurz zuvor versucht hatte, Harvey um seine Brieftasche zu erleichtern, als sie sich draußen auf der Straße einen Hot Dog zum Mittagessen gönnen wollten.

Allerdings konnten weder Gordon noch Bullock ihre heißen Würstchen genießen, als sie zu einem neuen Fall gerufen wurden. Am Tatort, der sich in einer Seitengasse unweit von Chinatown befand, wimmelte es bereits vor Streifenpolizisten, die mit Absperrband das Areal abgesichert hatten. In der Mitte des abgesperrten Bereiches lag eine reglose Gestalt unter einem Tuch.

Gordon seufzte leise, als er sich unter dem Flatterband hindurch duckte. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es mal eine Woche gäbe, in der sie keinen Mordfall hatten. In einer Stadt wie Gotham City wäre das aber fast schon zu viel des Guten.

Harvey erreichte das Tuch vor seinem Partner, bückte sich und warf bereits mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue einen Blick darunter, als Jim auf der anderen Seite des leblosen Körpers in die Hocke ging.

"Erschossen", sagte Bullock lapidar, ließ das Tuch los und schob sich seinen Hut ein kleines Stück tiefer ins Gesicht.

"Was ist nur aus den guten alten Messerstechereien geworden?", erwiderte Jim mit sarkastischem Unterton und warf seinerseits einen Blick auf die Leiche.

Es handelte sich um einen unauffällig gekleideten Mann mit auffällig roten Turnschuhen, einer Jeans im used-Look und einer ebenfalls roten Collagejacke, schätzungsweise zwischen dreißig und vierzig Jahren alt, mit dunklen Haaren, Dreitagebrat und einem unübersehbaren Loch in der Brust.

"Die sind mit John Wayne gestorben", beantwortete Bullock die eigentlich rhetorische Frage seines Partners mit unverhohlenem Zynismus in der Stimme. "Ich tippe auf einen missglückten Drogen-Deal", fügte Harvey hinzu und erhob sich aus der hockenden Position.

"Er sieht nicht gerade wie ein Junkie aus." Gordon warf erst einen skeptischen Blick in das Gesicht des Opfers, ehe er zu Bullock aufsah, der nur knapp mit den Schultern zuckte.

Jim seufze lautlos und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Leiche. Probeweise schob er die Ärmel ein Stück nach oben, um nachzusehen, ob Harvey vielleicht recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Immerhin war er schon deutlich länger Detective und hatte eine gute Intuition bei Mordfällen, wie Gordon in seiner kurzen Zeit beim GCPD mitbekommen hatte. Zwar gefiel ihm nicht, mit welchen Methoden sein Partner die Fälle lösen wollte, aber er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun.

"Keine Einstichstellen", sagte Jim ohne seinen Partner anzusehen und ging dazu über, in den Taschen des Verstorbenen nach einer Brieftasche zu suchen.

"Dann war er eben der Dealer", murmelte Bullock. "Lass das die Jungs von der Forensik machen."

Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck hob Gordon den Kopf und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kopfbewegung von Bullock sehen, wie er in den gegenüber liegende Richtung nickte, wo gerade der Coroner eintraf.

"Also ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee", fügte Harvey hinzu, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Lederjacke und ging in Richtung des Dienstwagens davon.

Jim folgte ihm mit den Augen, seufzte dann leise, schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf und erhob sich ebenfalls.


	2. Zeugin oder Tatverdächtige?

"Du machst ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter", murmelte Harvey Bullock, lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und nippe genüsslich an seinem Kaffee. Die wievielte Tasse es heute schon war, konnte Jim nicht sagen und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch egal. Harvey war alt genug, um selber zu wissen, was er tat und Gordon war nicht sein Kindermädchen.

"Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass der Mord irgendwas mit Drogen zu tun hat", erwiderte er jüngere Detective und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du und dein Bauchgefühl …", nuschelte Bullock in seine Tasse und warf seinem Partner einen skeptischen Blick über den Rand der Tasse zu.

"Hat es mich im Wayne-Fall getäuscht?"

Ein paar Sekunden lang erwiderte Harvey nichts, während er Jim nachdenklich musterte. "Nein …", sagte er dann schließlich zögernd und leise.

Gordon wollte gerade ansetzen, seinen älteren Kollegen darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ihm auch bei diesem Fall vertrauen sollte, als ein Streifenpolizist in Uniform und grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schreibtische der beiden Detectives vor dem Büro von Captain Essen zugestiefelt kam.

"Ihr habt den Drogenmord in Chinatown?", fragte der Polizist und Harvey nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. "Dann hab ich was für euch", fügte der Polizist vielsagend hinzu, setzte ein Grinsen auf und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter hinweg zum Eingangsbereich des GCPD, wo auf einer der Bänke vor dem »Officer of he Desk« eine junge Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren gefesselt in Handschellen saß und sich unsicher umsah.

"Wer ist die Kleine?", fragte Bullock, bevor Gordon es tun konnte.

"Ich hab sie nicht weit vom Tatort auf der Straße aufgelesen. Auf ihren Klamotten ist Blut. Ich dachte, sie könnte was mit dem Mord zu tun haben, aber sie weigert sich sogar, mir ihren Namen zu nennen", erklärte der Polizist, auf dessen Namensschild Miller zu lesen war. "Viel Spaß mit ihr", fügte er mit einem wissenden Grinsen hinzu, ehe er sich kurz an die Mütze tippe, auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und Anstalten machte, das Polizeirevier wieder zu verlassen.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich Jim und Harvey an, ehe der Ältere knapp mit den Schultern zuckte und seine halbvolle Kaffeetasse auf den Schreibtisch stellte. "Mal gucken, was die Kleine zu sagen hat", sagte er und bedeutete seinem Partner mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er mitkommen sollte. Und da Gordon ihn inzwischen gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass Bullock dazu neigte, Informationen auf seine ganz spezielle Art und Weise aus Personen herauszukitzeln, beeilte sich der jüngere Detective, dem Älteren zu folgen.

Wenn sich Jim in diesem Moment auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen sollte, dann war das Mädchen, das mit Handschellen an eine Armlehne der massiven Holzbank gefesselt war, allerhöchstens eine unbeteiligte Zeugin. Wenn überhaupt. Blut auf ihrer Kleidung konnte in einer Stadt wie Gotham immerhin alles Mögliche bedeuten. Und Gordon befürchtete, dass sie am Ende noch als Sündenbock herhalten musste, weil sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war.

"Hey", beeilte sich Jim zu sagen, als er fast zeitgleich mit Harvey an der Bank angekommen war und verhinderte so erfolgreich, dass sein Partner als Erster das Wort ergreifen konnte. "Ich bin Detective Gordon, dass ist Detective Bullock", fuhr er fort, nickte kurz in Richtung Bullock, der neben ihm stand und musterte seine Gesprächspartnerin, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu äußern.

Am Auffälligsten waren mit Abstand ihre eisblauen Augen, die seinen forschenden Blick stumm erwiderten. Das dunkle Augen-Make-up, das wie vom Weinen verschmiert war, konnte nicht ganz darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass die Kleine nach Gordons Schätzung höchstens achtzehn Jahre alt war, vielleicht sogar noch jünger. Auch ihre Kleidung ließ sie älter wirken, doch wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass man es hinter den gestreiften Kniestrümpfen, dem karierten Faltenröckchen und der mit roten Tropfen besprenkelten weißen Rüschenbluse mit einer jungen Frau zu tun hatte, die fast noch ein Kind war. Auch ihr hübsches Gesicht, das von dichtem dunklem Haar mit markanten gold-braunen Strähnen umrahmt war, wirkte sehr jugendlich.

Besonders die vermeintlichen Blutspuren musterte Gordon ganz genau. Durch seine bisherigen Erfahrungen als Polizist und beim Militär war er sich fast zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass es wirklich Blut war und dass die Anordnung der Tropfen charakteristisch dafür war, dass man in der Nähe war, als eine andere Person erschossen wurde.

Gordon gab dem Mädchen mehrere Sekunden lang Zeit, etwas zu sagen, aber sehr zu seinem Missfallen zog sie es vor, ihn weiterhin misstrauisch anzusehen und zu schweigen. Jim seufzte lautlos und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, als sich Harvey einmischte. "Ich kenne die Kleine", sagte er mit fast triumphierender Stimme und grinste Jim kurz an. "Aus Fish Mooneys Nachtclub", fügte er hinzu, da der auffordernde Blick seines Partners Bände sprach. "Nina, richtig?", fragte Bullock an das Mädchen gewandt, die einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen schien, ehe sie zaghaft nickte. "Siehst du", sprach Harvey an Jim gerichtet weiter. "Alles gut. Die Kleine ist harmlos. Wir können sie gehen lassen."

"Bitte was?", erwiderte Jim ein wenig zu laut und offensichtlich mit etwas zu viel Schärfe in der Stimme, denn die Kollegen an den Schreibtischen in unmittelbarer Nähe hoben erstaunt die Köpfe und sahen das ungleiche Trio irritiert an. Um den Polizisten keinen Grund zum tratschen zu geben, packte Gordon seinen Partner am Ärmel seines Jacketts und bugsierte ihn ein paar Schritte weiter aus dem Hörbereich allzu neugieriger Ohren.

"Spinnst du? Sie ist eine potenzielle Tatverdächtige, aber auf jeden Fall eine Zeugin. Da kannst du sie doch nicht einfach mit der blutbespritzen Bluse hier wieder raus marschieren lassen!" Jim hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine Stimme leise zu halten.

"Ganz ruhig, du Jungspund", erwiderte Harvey ruhig und gelassen. "Die Kleine ist in Ordnung. Sie tanzt für Mooney und serviert Cocktails an der Bar. Sie ist harmlos."

"Und selbst wenn sie Moses im Schilf wäre", protestierte Gordon sofort. "Dass ist Blut!" Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte zeigte er auf das Mädchen, das ihr Gespräch mit gerunzelter Stirn und misstrauischem Blick verfolgt hatte.

"Jim, du siehst Gespenster", versuchte Harvey an die Vernunft seines Partners zu appellieren. "Fish wäre nicht erfreut, wenn eines ihrer Mädchen heute Abend nicht da wäre, weil du sie in eine unserer Zellen gesteckt hast", fügte er vielsagend hinzu.

"Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu verha-", setzte Gordon an, doch er kam nicht dazu, seinen angefangenen Satz zu beenden, da Bullock ihm ins Wort fiel.

"Prima!", sagte er erfreut und klatschte kurz in die Hände, ehe er zurück zu dem gefesselten Mädchen ging. Jim entging nicht, dass ihr Blick mit jedem Schritt, den sein Partner auf sie zu machte, fast unmerklich ängstlicher wurde. Harvey schien das jedoch nicht aufzufallen und als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre, eine potenziell tatverdächtige Person ohne weitere Untersuchung oder Ermittlung gehen zu lassen, befreite er sie von den Handschellen. "Du kannst gehen. Nichts für ungut und sag Fish einen schönen Gruß von mir." Mit diesen Worten beförderte Harvey die Handschellen in die Taschen seines Jacketts.

Nina, die immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, sah Bullock nach wie vor mit deutlichem Argwohn an, ehe sie wieder knapp nickte, sich erhob und einen Schritt Richtung Ausgang machte. Genau in diesem Moment, schaltete sich Gordon wieder ein.

"Hier geblieben!", sagte er laut und deutlich, was bewirkte, dass Nina wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und sich vorsichtig zu Gordon umdrehte.

"Jetzt komm schon", mischte sich Bullock sofort wieder ein, sah seinen Partner auffordernd an und klang dabei ein wenig ungehalten. "Verschwinde", fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter in Richtung Nina hinzu, ehe er wieder Gordon mit einem Blick ansah, als ob er ihm gleich eine Standpauke halten wollte.

"Stop!", bellte Jim, dem Bullocks Blick natürlich nicht entgangen war, in dem Moment, als das Mädchen der Aufforderung seines Partners Folge leisten wollte. Sofort hielt sie wieder in ihrer Bewegung inne und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich machen sollte.

"Jim, es reicht", meldete sich Harvey wieder mit unverhohlener Schärfe in der Stimme zu Wort.

"Da hast du recht, Harvey", erwiderte Gordon mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Doch statt das Mädchen ihrer Wege gehen zu lassen, wie Bullock es aufgrund der Worte erwartete, trat Jim auf die verschüchterte Nina zu. "Ich bringe sie zur Forensik, danach kann sie gehen", sagte er, ehe er dem Mädchen eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie so freundlich, aber bestimmt zu den Treppen im hinteren Bericht des Präsidiums lotste.

Harvey seufzte genervt und deutlich frustriert, sah seinem Partner einen Moment lang nach, ehe er sich beeilte, zu seinem Schreibtisch zu kommen, sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ und nach dem Telefonhörer griff.


	3. Tausche blutbespritze Bluse gegen hässlichen Laborkittel

Den ganzen Weg in die forensische Abteilung des Gotham City Police Departments, über die Treppe nach oben und durch verschiedene Gänge, sagte der Polizist, der sich als Detective Gordon vorgestellt hatte, kein Wort. Nina war das nur recht. Sie wollte nicht mit der Polizei reden, denn das bedeutete nur noch mehr Ärger für sie. Und sie steckte schon tief genug in der sprichwörtlichen Scheiße.

Am liebsten würde sie auf der Stelle kehrt machen, aus dem Polizeirevier verschwinden und es nie wieder betreten. Sie machte, wann immer es möglich war, einen großen Bogen um Alles, was auch nur annähernd mit den Cops zu tun hatte. Und bisher war sie damit auch gut gefahren.

Verstohlen blickte sich Nina auf dem Weg zu – wo auch immer der Polizist, der sie inzwischen am Oberarm festhielt, damit sie sich nicht zurück fallen ließ und durch das Gebäude führte, sie gerade hinschleppte – um und versuchte sich Alles genau einzuprägen. Es war zwar kein großes Kunststück, sich zurück zur Treppe und aus dem Gebäude zu finden, aber wer weiß, wozu es mal gut sein konnte, wenn man zumindest ein wenig den Grundriss des GCPD kannte.

Es war auch nicht besonders weit, bis Gordon vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift »FORENSIC LABORATORY 3« stehen blieb, Nina kurz ansah und dann einige Sekunden lang die Tür mit den Augen fixierte. Auf das schweigsame Mädchen wirkte es ein wenig so, als würde der Polizist den Raum hinter der Tür nur ungern betreten wollen. Was auch immer sich hinter der Tür befand, es gefiel Nina jetzt schon nicht, denn wenn selbst ein Mann mit einer Pistole zögerte, konnte es nichts Gutes sein.

Schließlich klopfte Gordon kurz an, drehte den Türknauf, ohne auf eine Antwort von innen zu warten und bugsierte das Mädchen in den Raum. Ein Raum, voll gestellt mit Tischen, die wiederum voll gestellt mit wissenschaftlichen Dingen, die man sonst nur aus dem Chemieunterricht kannte, war – unter anderem ein großes Mikroskop, verschieden große Erlenmeyerkolben und Reagenzgläser in Hülle und Fülle.

Und mitten in diesem gut sortierten Chaos ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann mit dunklen Haaren, Brille und dem wohl hässlichsten Laborkittel, den Nina je gesehen hatte. Er arbeitete oder experimentierte konzentriert mit irgendwelchen bunten Flüssigkeiten und trug dabei große Kopfhörer, weswegen er vermutlich Gordons Klopfen nicht gehört hatte. Zusätzlich murmelte er lautlos Worte.

Gordon räusperte sich umständlich, während Nina den Kopf leicht schief legte und die Stirn runzelte. Wer auch immer der komische Kauz im Laborkittel war, er war ihr unsympathisch. Irgendetwas hatte er an sich, was ihn auf den ersten Blick zu einem dieser Wissenschafts-Nerds degradierte, über die man sich in der Regel lustig machte und denen man lieber weiträumig aus dem Weg ging.

Natürlich reagierte der junge Mann – der, nach seinem verhaltenen Grinsen im Gesicht, richtig in seinem Job aufzugehen schien – nicht auf das akustische Signal des Polizisten. Stattdessen sah es eher danach aus, als ob er noch mehr Spaß an der Arbeit hatte, als er einen kleinen Messbecher durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in den Glasbehälter mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit kippte und das Gemisch sofort anfing, geheimnisvoll fluoreszierend zu leuchten.

Und gerade, als sich ein freudestrahlendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schleichen wollte, fing Gordon an, ausschweifend zu gestikulieren und erlangte so die komplette Aufmerksamkeit des jungen, etwas seltsam anmutenden Mannes. Mit deutlich erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck riss er sich die Kopfhörer vom Kopf, eine dezente Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen und er setzte mehrmals vergeblich an, ein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen  
.  
"D-Detective G-Gordon …", brachte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit doch noch stotternd hervor und lief prompt ein bisschen röter im Gesicht an, als er fast beschämt den Kopf senkte und nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Händen. Nina entlockte diese Szene ein kurzes, verhaltenes Lächeln, was sie durch den schnell gesenkten Kopf zu verbergen versuchte, während Gordon sich ein genervtes Seufzen sichtlich verkneifen musste.

Die Zeit, die Gordon brauchte, um seine Anwesenheit zu erklären, nutzte Nina, um den Wissenschaftler zu mustern, weswegen sie nur mit halbem Ohr hinhörte, was der Polizist eigentlich sagte. Der junge Mann mit der Brille wirkte ein wenig nervös, fast schon beschämt oder schuldbewusst, was Nina dazu veranlasste, doch ein wenig Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden. Vielleicht täuschte ja der erste Eindruck, den sie von ihm hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Gordon das forensische Labor wieder verließ und Nina mit dem Wissenschaftler allein ließ. "Bringen Sie sie danach einfach runter", sagte Gordon noch schnell, bevor er die Tür endgültig schloss.

Kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, näherte sich der junge Mann, auf dessen Namensschild »E. Nygma« stand, mit neugierig funkelnden Augen. Nina machte automatisch einen halben Schritt zurück, da sie im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie sie seine Annäherung deuten sollte. Seine Bewegung war zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht feindselig ausgerichtet, doch in einer Stadt wie Gotham konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein, dass hatte Nina in ihrem jungen Leben schon gelernt.

Doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass der junge Mann ein eingefleischter Wissenschaftler war, denn seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt den Blutflecken auf ihrer Bluse, die er sofort genau in Augenschein nahm. Obwohl jeder andere Mann in diesem Gebäude sich mehr für ihr Dekolleté als für die Blutflecken interessieren würde, war der forensische Wissenschaftler ganz offensichtlich anders.

"Sehr schön ...", murmelte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sich Nina vorkam wie ein Versuchstier auf dem Labortisch. Sie war es zwar gewohnt, von Männern begutachtet zu werden, doch es war ihr unangenehm, so genau inspiziert zu werden. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Gegenüber das Blut meinte und nicht dass, was die Bluse verhüllte. Ein wenig kratzte diese Tatsache dann doch an ihrem weiblichen Stolz.

Sie wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, zu fragen, was nun weiter passierte, als Nygma sich wieder aufrichtete und umdrehte. Er ging zu einem der Tische und blieb mit dem Rücken zum Nina stehen. "Ziehen Sie die Bluse aus", murmelte er, während er einige Gerätschaften bereitstellte, die er allem Anschein nach für die Untersuchung der Blutflecken brauchte.

Im ersten Moment war Nina so verblüfft von dieser Aufforderung, dass sie nur wortlos seinen Rücken anstarren konnte. "Ich … Was?", fragte sie mit ungläubigem Unterton in der Stimme und blinzelte mehrmals erstaunt. Bis eben hatte sie gedacht, dass der Wissenschaftler nicht wie der Rest der Polizisten zu diesem korrupten System gehörte, das in Gotham an der Tagesordnung war. Doch nun kam sie nicht umhin zu glauben, dass er doch genauso war, wie alle anderen auch.

"Ausziehen", wiederholte Nygma geschäftig ohne Nina überhaupt anzusehen. "Ich muss die Bluse untersuchen."

Für einige Sekunden starrte Nina weiterhin seinen Rücken an, ehe sie ergeben seufzte, und langsam anfing, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. An den Stellen, wo sich das inzwischen getrocknete Blut befand, klebte der Stoff an ihrer hellen Haut und hinterließ einen feinen roten Schimmer, der sich vom Dekolleté über den Bauch und die Taille bis hin zum unteren Rücken zog, wo sich ihr Fischgräten-Tattoo befand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nina nur noch am Oberkörper mit einem BH bekleidet mitten im forensischen Labors stand. Die Bluse, die noch eine leichte Restwärme von ihrer Körpertemperatur hatte, hielt sie in der Hand und sah den Wissenschaftler mit einem sowohl unsicheren, als auch fragenden Blick an. Doch da Nygma, auf seine Labortechnik konzentriert war, und ihr den Rücken nach wie vor zugewandt hatte, bemerkte er ihren Blick nicht.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Nina, dass das jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie wäre, einfach zu verschwinden. Doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, da sie einerseits nicht ungesehen an einem guten Dutzend Polizisten vorbei konnte, und andererseits war sie in diesem Moment immerhin halbnackt. Kurz flackerte ihr Blick zur geschlossenen Tür des Labors und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, da die Versuchung, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Gebäude zu verschwinden, groß war.

Doch letztendlich überwog die Tatsache, dass sie sich durch eine Flucht aus dem Polizeirevier nur noch mehr Ärger einhandeln würde. Zögerlich näherte sie sich einige Schritte dem Wissenschaftler, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war. "Hier", sagte sie leise - es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern - und hielt Nygma die Bluse hin.

Durch ihre leise und deutlich unsicher klingende Stimme drehte sich der Angesprochene abrupt um, nur um den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später in eine Art Schockstarre zu fallen. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um Nina zu antworten, doch in diesem Moment, als sie halbnackt vor ihm stand, brachte er kein einziges Wort über die Lippen. Er konnte sie einfach nur sprachlos mit großen Augen anstarren.

Edward hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit, dass eine junge Frau jemals halbnackt in seinem Labor stehen würde. Er wusste, dass er beim anderen Geschlecht keine großen Chancen hatte, und war deswegen vollkommen überrascht von der Tatsache, dass das junge Mädchen - die junge Frau - die Detective Gordon vor ein paar Minuten zu ihm gebracht hatte, sich ihm jetzt so präsentierte.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass er selber Schuld an dieser Situation hatte. Immerhin hatte er sie ja dazu aufgefordert, die Bluse auszuziehen. Als ihm diese Tatsache bewusst wurde, schlich sich wieder diese dezente Röte auf seine Wangen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, und räusperte sich umständlich, ehe er, ohne hinzusehen, nach der Bluse griff und sich eilig umdrehte.

Nina, die dieses nur Sekunden andauernde Schauspiel mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtet hatte, wirkte nicht weniger überrascht. Je mehr Zeit sie mit Nygma verbrachte, desto weniger wusste sie, wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wirkte er harmlos, fast schüchtern, und auf der anderen Seite arbeitete er für die Cops.

Da Nygma anscheinend vorhatte, kein weiteres Wort mehr zu verlieren, und sich lieber mit der Bluse beschäftigte, anstatt Nina, wie versprochen, zurück zu Gordon zu bringen, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich verstohlen im Raum umzusehen. Die vielen Gerätschaften, die ganzen bunten Flüssigkeiten in Erlenmeyerkolben, die Batterie an Reagenzgläsern, erinnerte sie auf erschreckende Weise an das alte Chemielabor ihrer High School. Das wiederum erinnerte sie an einem Albtraum, als sie sich plötzlich nackt vor ihrer Klasse wieder fand.

Unwillkürlich umklammerte sie ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen, und fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz. Im Nachtclub von Fish Mooney hatte sie doch auch keine Probleme damit, Haut zu zeigen. Warum also schämte sie sich jetzt dafür?

Bevor sie sich allerdings weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, holte sie eine männliche Stimme zurück in die Realität. "Gut, ich bringe Sie jetzt zurück zu Detective Gordon", murmelte Nygma auf dem Weg zur Tür und vermied tunlichst jeden Blickkontakt mit Nina. Allem Anschein nach war ihm die Situation genauso unangenehm und peinlich wie ihr selber.

Nina folgte seinem Beispiel nur zögerlich, und gerade in dem Moment, als er die Hand am Türknauf hatte, fragte sie: "Geben Sie mir Ihren Laborkittel?" Edward drehte sich überrascht um und blinzelte Nina ein paar Mal verständnislos an, was ihr ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte deutete sie auf seinen Kittel und lächelte vorsichtig. "Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, dass ich halbnackt an ihren Kollegen vorbei gehe, brauchen Sie mir Ihren Kittel nicht zu geben", sagte sie mit Humor der Stimme. "Ich persönlich würde es allerdings vorziehen, mir etwas anzuziehen."

Edward brauchte wieder ein paar Sekunden, um die Tragweite ihrer Worte zu begreifen, ehe seine Hände zu den Knöpfen des Kittels flogen, und er ihn so schnell es ihm möglich war, auszog. Mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Röte auf den Wangen reichte er das Kleidungsstück an Nina weiter, die den Kittel mit einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln entgegen nahm und überstreifte. Da ihr die Ärmel deutlich zu lang waren, musste sie sie ein Stück hochkrempeln, aber auch so kam sie sich in dem ihr viel zu großen Kleidungsstück furchtbar unförmig vor.

"Ich nehme nicht an, da ich die Bluse wieder sehen werde, oder?", fragte Nina erneut, was Nygma mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln beantwortete. "Ist vermutlich besser so. Ich habe das Ding sowieso nie gemocht", fügte sie hinzu – auch, um ihre eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

Diese, sicherlich amüsant gemeinte, Äußerung, veranlasste Edward dazu, erstaunt den Kopf zu heben und Nina genau zu mustern. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, und eine wirre Theorie jagte die andere. So unschuldig Nina auf den ersten Blick auch wirkte, Edward wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass an ihr mehr dran war, als man ihr ansah.

"Das bleibt wohl besser hier. Nicht dass ich es am Ende noch auf dem Schwarzmarkt verticke", sagte Nina mit einem kleinen Kichern und fischte aus den Untiefen der Kitteltaschen Edwards Notizbuch hervor. Zusammen mit den farbigen Stiften aus seiner Brusttasche platzierte sie das Buch auf dem nächsten Tisch und schenkte Nygma ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

Edward räusperte sich verlegen, um den kleinen Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, wieder loszuwerden. "Können wir dann?", fragte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme und hatte die Hand schon wieder am Türknauf.

Es sah ganz danach aus, dass es ihm unangenehm war, mit Nina im selben Raum zu sein, weswegen seine Reaktionen sie fast an so etwas wie eine Flucht erinnerten. Gegen ihren Willen erwischte sich Nina sogar dabei, dass sie es tatsächlich schade fand, dass der Wissenschaftler so auf sie reagierte. Auch wenn er ihr nach wie vor komisch vorkam, fand sie ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise faszinierend. Er war ganz anders als die Männer, die sie sonst kannte.

Um diesen Gedanken wieder loszuwerden, schüttelte sie knapp den Kopf und setzte anschließend ein stoisches Lächeln auf, um sich dann der Tür zu nähern. "Klar, aber ich glaube, dass das Ihnen gehört", sagte sie leise, als sie Edward genau gegenüber stand. Mit diesen Worten löste sie den Clip seines Dienstausweises und klemmte ihn an den Kragen seines blütenweißen Hemdes.


	4. You are so odd …

Es war für Nina ein komisches Gefühl, zusammen mit Edward Nygma den Weg zurück zu Detective Gordon zu gehen. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie zwar das Gefühl, dass der bei ihrem Anblick ein wenig leidend dreinblickende Forensiker einfach nur schüchtern und verklemmt war. Aber auf der anderen Seite wurde sie einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Verhalten damit zusammen hing, dass er zu den Cops gehörte und die zur Mafia und damit zum Untergrund von Gotham City. Und diese beiden Institutionen waren wie Hund und Katze.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ließ Nina den Kopf hängen und folgte ihrem wortkargen Begleiter ebenso stumm mit einem halben Schritt Abstand. Ob der forensische Wissenschaftler das überhaupt realisierte, war ihr ziemlich egal, denn es wurmte sie viel zu sehr, dass sie tatsächlich unsicher war, was sie mehr wollte: Das hartnäckige, unangenehme Schweigen oder ein Gespräch mit einem Cop.

Als sie dann schließlich an der Treppe ankamen, die nach unten führte – dorthin, wo die ganzen korrupten, geldgierigen und notgeilen Polizisten als Schreibtischhengste versauerten. Nina widerstrebte es schon beim bloßen Anblick, auch nur eine Stufe hinunter zu gehen, weswegen sie sich mit voller Absicht an das Geländer klammerte wie eine Ertrinkende an einen Baumstamm auf hoher See. Sie wollte da nicht hinunter und wieder in die unmittelbare Nähe der Cops, wegen denen sie überhaupt erst in dieser unangenehmen Situation war.

Dass sich Nina hatte zurück fallen lassen, bemerkte Edward Nygma erst, als er fast die halbe Treppe hinab gestiegen war. Bemerken war aber eigentlich der falsche Begriff. Es war mehr eine Intuition von ihm – und das vage Gefühl, plötzlich allein auf der Treppe zu sein. Deswegen blieb er ein paar Stufen vor dem Treppenabsatz stehen und wandte den Blick zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Und ganz oben, am Anfang der Treppe, entdeckte er die junge Frau, für die er von Detective James Gordon die Verantwortung übertragen bekommen hatte, bis er sie wieder wohlbehalten zurück in seine Obhut übergeben hatte.

Edward Nygma konnte sich nicht gerade dafür rühmen, dass er eine untrügerische Sicherheit hatte, die in einem Raum stehenden Emotionen aufzufangen und zielsicher zu begreifen, aber er verstand schnell, dass er ein wenig Überredungskunst brauchte, um die von Gordon übermittelte Aufgabe erfolgreich zu Ende zu bringen. Wirklich wohl war ihm dabei nicht, denn der leicht gequälte Gesichtsausdruck von Nina sprach selbst für ihn Bände. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, auch wenn Edward nicht genau sagen konnte, warum dem so war und wieso ihr Blick so misstrauisch war, während sie nach unten sah und die anwesenden Polizisten an ihren Schreibtischen beobachtete.

Edward musterte Nina ein paar Sekunden lang, ehe er tief durchatmete und die Stufen wieder nach oben stieg. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die von Detective Gordon abgetretene Aufgabe erfolgreich und zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu beenden – auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er über seinen Schatten springen und in einer Konversation herausfinden musste, worin das Problem bestand, dass die junge Frau sich weigerte, die Treppe nach unten zu gehen.

Für Edward Nygma war es tatsächlich eine kleine Überwindung. Im GCPD war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er teilweise sehr seltsam anmutende Umgangsformen hatte und sich für die merkwürdigsten Dinge interessierte. Die meisten seiner Kollegen mieden ihn bewusst und ganz unrecht war ihm das nicht. So wurde er wenigstens nicht bei seiner Arbeit im forensischen Labor gestört, da kaum einer der Polizisten sind dort blicken ließ.

Allerdings hätte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, zumindest ab und zu ein oberflächliches, freundschaftliches Gespräch zu führen. Bisher zeigten sich die Polizisten nicht allzu begeistert davon, wenn Edward versuchte, ihnen außerhalb der Forensik hilfreich unter die Arme zu greifen. Einzig der neue Partner von Harvey Bullock, Detective James Gordon, der noch nicht lange für das GCPD arbeitete, zeigte sich als Lichtblick und Edward war sich sicher, dass mit diesem Mann auch außerhalb der Arbeit im GCPD eine Kommunikation möglich war. Zumindest tat Gordon seine Ideen nicht von vorne herein als Spinnerei ab, wie es beispielsweise Bullock gern tat.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, zögerte Nygma und versuchte, sich in seinem Kopf die passenden Worte für den Anfang dieses Gespräches zurecht zu legen. Da ihm das nicht so recht gelingen wollte und er schon des Öfteren von seinen Kollegen den Hinweis erhalten hatte, dass er nicht ständig mit Rätseln oder wissenschaftlichen Fakten nerven sollte, beobachtete er Nina stumm und bemühte sich, aus ihrer Haltung und ihrer Mimik schlau zu werden.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass es gegen die allgemein bekannten gesellschaftlichen Regeln war, einfach eine andere Person so anzustarren, wie er es in diesem Moment tat. Und Nina bemerkte sein offensichtliches Starren, allerdings zog sie es vor, es einfach zu ignorieren. Bisher hatte er sich immerhin als nicht sonderlich kommunikativ herausgestellt.

"Ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir eine Etage tiefer müssen?", fragte Edward nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit – was der längste Satz war, den Nina bislang von ihm gehört hatte. Und wenn sie ihn angesehen hätte, hätte sie gesehen, dass er nicht weniger steif dastand wie zuvor im forensischen Labor.

Doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete sie weiterhin argwöhnisch die Polizisten in der eben erwähnten Etage tiefer. Sie waren alle ein bestechlicher, inkompetenter, sexistischer Haufen. Allesamt, ohne Ausnahme. Zwangsläufig musste Nina daran denken, welche anderen Ausdrücke sie schon von diversen Personen über die hochgeschätzten Cops gehört hatte.

"Ich weiß …", sagte sie schließlich und bemühte sich um einen möglichst unverfänglichen, neutralen Tonfall. Aber alleine der Anblick der Männer in Uniformen und Anzügen bewirkte bei ihr eine negative Stimmung, denn mit dem GCPD hatte man nur Ärger und dem sollte man lieber tunlichst aus dem Weg gehen.

"Ich wollte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass es kontraproduktiv ist, wenn Sie sich am oberen Ende der Treppe festhalten, anstatt nach unten zu gehen."

Diese simple, fast emotionslose Aussage seitens des Wissenschaftlers bewirkte, dass Nina abrupt das Geländer, an dem sie sich festhielt, los ließ und für einen kurzen Moment beschämt auf den Fußboden sah, ehe sie tief durchatmete. "Geben Sie mir einen Moment …", erwiderte sie dann, ohne ihren Gesprächspartner anzusehen.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, die einzig vom mehr oder weniger geschäftigen Treiben zwei Meter tiefer gestört wurde. "Wie genau definieren Sie einen Moment?", fragte Edward dann so plötzlich und verblümt, dass sich Nina in diesem Moment tatsächlich gezwungen sah, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn verständnislos und fragend anzusehen.

"Bitte?", konnte sie gerade noch sagen, ehe sich ihre Gedanken beinahe überschlugen. Meinte er das wirklich ernst oder wollte er ihr auf eine sehr komische Art und Weise demonstrieren, dass er mit seinem tollen College-Abschluss besser war? Sie wusste es nicht wirklich und ihr Interesse an einer Antwort hielt sich in Grenzen. Nina starrte Edward einfach nur ein wenig dümmlich an, und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort, doch seine Mimik war unbewegt.

"Welchen Zeitraum veranschlagen Sie für diesen Moment?", antwortete er mit einem neutralen Tonfall und bemühte sich um ein kleines Lächeln, da dass in der Regel in einem Gespräch erwartet wurde. Er konnte es zwar nicht nachvollziehen, warum Nina so auf seine, für ihn vollkommen logische und rationale, Frage reagierte, aber wenn es dem weiteren Verlauf der Konversation dienlich war, dann würde er zumindest versuchen, sich der gegenwärtigen Stimmung anzupassen.

Sehr zu Edwards Missfallen reagierte seine Gesprächspartnerin nicht mit einer eindeutigen Antwort auf seine simple Frage, sondern damit, dass sie ihn kurz verwirrt ansah, ehe sie den Blick auf einen Punkt hinter ihm richtete – als ob sie nach einer Antwort auf der rückwärtigen Wand suchte.

Dass manche Menschen nicht in der Lage waren, einfache Fragen mit einfachen Antworten zu beantworten und stattdessen ein Drama daraus machten, frustrierte ihn innerlich. Aber er gab sich die größte Mühe, dass man ihm den Ärger nicht ansah. Als Wissenschaftler wie auch als Mitarbeiter des GCPD musste er schließlich immer sachlich und professionell sein.

"Ihre größte Sorge ist momentan wirklich, dass Sie mich so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollen, um wieder in Ihr Labor zu kommen, richtig?", fragte sie mit einem Tonfall, der vermutlich jedem anderen mitgeteilt hätte, dass sie sich von Edwards Verhalten ein wenig gekränkt fühlte. Der Blick, mit dem sie in ansah, sprach zwar Bände, aber Edward selber konnte ihn nicht wirklich deuten.

Anstatt das kleine Missverständnis zu bereinigen, nickte er knapp und sagte: "Ich möchte natürlich schnellstens das Blut analysieren."

"Natürlich möchten Sie dass …", erwiderte Nina lang gezogen und schenkte ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick, den er stumm, aber mit Nachdruck erwiderte. "Sie haben nicht allzu oft mit noch lebenden Menschen zu tun, oder?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden und hob dabei eine Augenbraue an.

Edward brachte diese Frage vollkommen aus dem Konzept, weswegen er es jetzt war, der mehrmals verständnislos blinzeln musste. "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage, denn wirklich begreifen, wie sie ausgerechnet auf diese Frage gekommen war, konnte er nicht. Er wusste zwar, dass seine sozialen Umgangsformen hin und wieder zu wünschen übrig ließen, aber er selber fand, dass er sich ganz gut schlug.

"Geraten", erwiderte Nina mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, was Edward noch mehr verwirrte. Er blickte sie fragend an und hoffte, dass sie noch eine bessere Antwort hatte, als dass sie einfach nur geraten hatte. Rätsel waren zwar mehr oder weniger seine Spezialität und ein großes Hobby von ihm, aber … "Ihr Verhalten hat mich darauf gebracht", sagte sie schließlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedankengängen.

"Mein Verhalten?", echote Edward verblüfft. War sein Sozialverhalten für Außenstehende, mit denen er nicht tagtäglich auf der Arbeit zu tun hatte, wirklich so offensichtlich zu durchschauen? Wenn dem so war, dann musste er das natürlich ändern. Zwar stand ihm nicht wirklich der Sinn danach, aber anscheinend erwartete die Gesellschaft von ihm, dass er sich besser an sie anpasste.

Nina, die Edwards Mienenspiel aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, legte den Kopf minimal schief und suchte den direkten Blickkontakt mit ihm. "Ja", sagte sie und senkte dabei die Stimme. "So, wie ich Sie bisher erlebt habe, scheinen Sie ein Workaholic zu sein und nicht so gut mit anderen Menschen zu können."

Mit dieser Aussage schaffte die junge Frau es zum widerholten Mal, dass Edward Nygma, der über einen großen Wortschatz verfügte und diesen auch entsprechend einzusetzen wusste, dass er sprachlos war. Er war es zwar gewohnt, dass seine Kollegen ihn des Öfteren mit ihren Aussagen, wenn sie der Meinung waren, dass er sie nervte, mit unschönen Worten überraschte, aber so, wie Nina es gerade gesagt hatte, klang es nicht abwertend oder sogar feindselig. Sie erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment ein wenig an seinen Therapeuten, den er regelmäßig aufsuchte, um das Verhalten seiner Mitmenschen besser zu begreifen.

"Ich kann mich natürlich auch irren und es liegt einfach nur daran, dass Sie mich nicht mögen", beeilte sich Nina zu sagen, da sie das Gefühl hatte, eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten und ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesprächspartner hatte sie das emotionale Verständnis, Mimik und Gestik richtig einzuordnen und zu interpretieren.

Nygma sah sein Gegenüber einen Moment lang stumm an und musste seine Gedanken ordnen, ehe er in der Lage war, ihr zu antworten. "Ich kenne Sie noch nicht lange genug um sagen zu können, ob ich sie mag oder nicht", sagte er ruhig und legte besonderen Wert darauf, dass seine Stimme und seine Tonlage nicht verrieten, dass sie ihn wirklich verblüfft hatte. Und dass war eine Tatsache, die nur selten geschah.

"Tja …", erwiderte Nina und wieder schlich sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen, was sich auch in ihrer Stimme widerspiegelte. "Dann sind Sie einfach nur seltsam …", fügte sie hinzu, ehe sich vom Geländer löste, die Treppe hinunter ging und Edward noch sprachloser zurück ließ.

Und auch wenn es unangebracht war, starrte er Nina hinterher und beobachtete, wie sie Detective Gordon ansprach und sich dann Detective Bullock einmischte. Edward konnte von seiner Position oben an der Treppe nicht verstehen, was Harvey Bullock sagte, aber er deutete quer durch den großen Raum, in dem die Schreibtische der Polizisten standen. Dort, am anderen Ende, in direkter Nähe zum Desk Sergeant, stand ein großer, bulliger Mann, mit sehr kurzen dunklen Haaren und einem schwarzen Anzug. Anscheinend wartete er auf die junge Frau, denn sie verabschiedete sich eilig von Gordon und Bullock und beeilte sich, zu dem wartenden Mann im Anzug zu gehen, ehe sie gemeinsam das GCPD verließen.

Doch für Edward Nygma war diese Begegnung noch nicht beendet. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Labor dachte er weiter angestrengt darüber nach und auch als er kurze Zeit später wieder damit beschäftigt war, die Blutspuren auf der Bluse zu untersuchen, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was Nina gesagt hatte.

Als Detective Gordon mit ihr bei ihm erschienen war und ihm kurz und knapp erzählt, wieso sie hier war und was er von ihr wusste, waren ihm ihre hellen blauen Augen und der ängstliche Blick darin sofort aufgefallen. Und gerade eben hatte sich in diese Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln geschlichen, was nicht so ganz zu ihrer Aussage, dass Edward seltsam wäre, zu passen schien.

Dass er seltsam wäre, hatte er schon mehrmals gehört. Am häufigsten bisher von der im Archiv arbeitenden Kristen Kringle, für die er heimlich schwärmte, die er aber nicht wagte, deswegen anzusprechen und sie um eine Verabredung zu bitten. Kristen sprach den Satz "Sie sind seltsam", immer mit einem Unterton in der Stimme aus, dass er sich nicht traute, das Wort wegen etwas anderem als einer Akte an sie zu richten.

Bei Nina war das anderes gewesen. Bei ihr klang der Satz nicht abwertend, denn sie hatte es mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gesagt und ihm damit das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie es ganz anderes meinte als seine Kollegen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
